Dreamcatcher
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Ward was running towards her, or from her? Skye was not sure, but her dreams were messy and her heart was tired. She missed her best friend, the only person that could see through her bullshit. Skye missed her SO and come heaven or hell, she was going to bring him back to her. FAGE 8: Soulmates gift for Silverspoon.


_**FAGE 8:** Soul Mates_

 _ **Title:** Dreamcatcher_

 _Written for: Silverspoon_

 _Written By: Nathyfaith_

 _Rating: T_

 _Summary/Prompt used: Our couple becomes trapped in the same dream or nightmare._

 _If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox._ _community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/_

 _I wanna thank my amazing beta Orlissa (god bless her for putting up with me), also the girls who did WC's with me to get and finish in time and you are all amazing!_

 _ **Dear Silverspoon this is your gift! I hope you have fun and enjoy the fic. xoxo**_

* * *

Sometimes what brings people together is something stronger than faith or destiny, older than anything human nature is aware of, stronger than any human or Inhuman could fight against.

 _Love._ You can't choose who you love. You can battle against it as hard as you can, but in the end the heart wants what it wants.

And so our story starts in a way that many might call poetic or even a bit cliché, but the truth is that these two souls have been entwined for far too long to be apart once again.

 _He was running – from what or whom he didn't know; all he felt was the cold rain splashing on his face with the force of the wind._

 _Ward couldn't understand what was happening. He could swear that only minutes ago he had drifted to sleep in his bed, his mind battling with his heart. It was silly, really, considering all the evidence, for him to still feel this way. By now he should have known better, but if there was a trait he had kept from his family, it sure had been his stubbornness. And even though he had been trying hard to forget his rookie - scratch that; ex-rookie —, his heart was adamantly against his reasoning._

 _And no matter what his mind told him, his heart still held Daisy - oh to hell with her birth name - dearly._

" _Ward!" he heard her screaming in the night over the sound of thunder._

 _Just like him, she seemed to be running from something, visibly_ _terrified. The rain was drenching her small figure rapidly, her hair sticking to her face. As she turned towards him, he saw the haunted look in her eyes._

 _He extended his hand to grasp her, but to no avail; it was as if she had vanished into thin air._

 _Ward fell, his knees hitting the floor as his voice echoed through the darkness, only her name was louder than the crack of the lightning that cut through the sky._

When he woke up, his mind was blank, his heart beat fast, and his palms were sweating, but he didn't know why. There was something in the back of his mind about the sky, but he just couldn't grasp it.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Ward?" a soft voice came from his left side as Ward opened his eyes and when they adjusted to the bright light, he was greeted by a pair of piercing blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair and a welcoming smile. The woman on his bedside had just checked his vitals and was now changing the IV bag that was attached to his left arm.

"Where am I?" Ward asked his voice hoarse from the lack of use. Even though his quick observation told him he was in a hospital, and that the woman standing close to his bed was a nurse and not an agent, he still couldn't remember how or why he was there; surely S.H.I.E.L.D had more than enough medical wings in their bases – unless he was in a civilian hospital, and his team members had told some kind of cover story to the hospital staff.

"You don't remember? Your friends Lance and Mack arrived in the ambulance with you, and according to them you got involved in a terrible car accident, that was like five days ago or so. It's common for our minds to play tricks on us. Don't you worry, it's just part of the healing process." Her accent was tick and extremely southern.

Ward tried to sit up, but the muscles in his arms burned in protest, so he stopped and lay down again. Closing his eyes in agony, he grumbled, "And you are?"

"I'm nurse Collins. If you need anything in the next couple hours, just press that red button on your right," Nurse Collins said as she walked over to the door.

"Thank you. Nurse Collins?" Ward called.

Collins's hand was on the knob, but she turned her head back to look into his eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you know how long am I going to have to stay here?"

She smiled and tilted her head at him, a knowing look in her eyes. "It must run in the family, your brother, Leo asked me the same question two days ago. I can't promise anything, but I'll see it with the doctor."

"That's all I ask," Ward nodded, giving her a tired smile. She closed the door with a click, leaving him to his own musings.

Ward's eyes travelled to the window as the nurse's words echoed in his mind, he signed deeply as he took a look on his surroundings. The room was beige colored, there were two armchairs to his left, and some pictures and get well cards by the windowsill on a small table. He frowned at them, surprised the team would actually do any of this. It was extremely cliché; he hoped it wasn't some rookie's first day on the job and this was what he or she had come up with. Ugh, his head hurt and his eyelids were heavy. The smell in the room wasn't pleasant either – a mixture of bleach and disinfectants that made his insides turn.

He closed his eyes, the medicine working on his system. He could hear people talking outside, doctors and nurses running through the halls, the sound of rain lulling him back to sleep.

 _Her smile was radiant and the mischievous look in her eyes was taunting him. It was hard to figure out what she had in mind for her next move, but he bet that for once in his whole life as an agent he was so going to lose this battleship game._

Skye opened her eyes slowly, exhaustion overwhelming her senses. She still couldn't quite believe that her own mother had tried to kill her, still couldn't shake the memory of having her life being sucked out of her body through her mother's fingers. A single tear rolled down her cheek – why did everything have to be so hard? Why caring and loving always ended in tragedy whenever she was involved? She sighed and sat down, running a hand through her messy hair as she tried to organize the myriad of thoughts rushing through her mind.

She had been assigned to be a leader, to guide this new troupe of Inhumans, to teach them how to work their powers to protect themselves and others. Skye understood their ideals and why that was the best way to proceed, but she also knew most of them didn't want to be part of some sort of experiment, to be catalogued in a way some would treat an animal, to be monitored like a detainee.

Skye herself had hated the experience and she was on their side! Lincoln had told her that he wanted nothing to do with it, and now it was up to her to discover how to deal with this new empowerment.

She walked over to her desk, where she opened the Caterpillars file, while trying not to laugh; most of the pages inside were about her, while most of the rest was on Raina's and Lincoln's powers – some of the sheets were written in longhand, and were added by herself, detailing everything she knew about the other two Inhumans. Putting that down, she picked up another, much thicker file – well, it was supposed to be thicker –, which contained the whole Index, everything S.H.I.E.L.D. had on gifted individuals. Reading that was going to take some time.

 _Time for a well-deserved coffee._

Half an hour later Skye was sitting in front of her laptop, a cup of coffee on one side, notes on the other, as she dug into the Index. Soon something caught her eye: Grant Douglas Ward alias _Hellfire_. Skye froze; then blinked once, twice, then suddenly released a breath she had been unconsciously holding. As she opened the first file and her eyes roamed through it, she couldn't stop her indignation; they had been monitoring him since he was a boy! And here she thought her childhood had been messy – Ward's was certainly wicked. The next file was about the well incident, something Skye recalled asking him about once, his answer had been quick and short, also pissed, but then he was under the Beserker Staff's effect. The amount of gibberish - _gosh, Fitz was rubbing on her_ \- written there was unfathomable. Each line was about how the child Ward was a danger, restless, detached, even his parents – Skye made a disgusted face as she read the next words – couldn't shower him with love as they did to their other children. That was ridiculous. What the heck was she even reading?

Angered by it, Skye threw the file at the wall behind her, ignoring the noise she was making. She rose from her seat and started pacing in her room, her heart hammering in her chest. She had so many questions and now, now she certainly couldn't go to the source of it, because by now Ward had been literally erased.

Sitting down, she picked up the next file and opened it carelessly. _Oh joy_ – this one was from the time Garrett had recruited him. It was another file filled with rubbish; things that Skye was sure weren't true. Skye recalled Ward's nightmares when she – not having anything better to do – watched him through the computer monitors. He used to whisper _Buddy_ with a considerable feeling of loss, and scream Garrett's name in rage. It was another dead end – it was time to hit the servers and try to figure out whatever else it was being kept from her curious eyes.

But Skye could never be prepared to what she found when she dug information in Hydra's serves. Getting in was no big deal – heck, she was a hacker after all –, but if she thought Ward's suicide attempts had been bordering the line, the things they did to control his powers were brutal. Her eyes scanned the file again, stopping at the word ' _powers_ '. How was that even possible?

As she opened the data bank, files and more files were piled in front of her eyes, all encoded by hours and dates. Skye then searched for any surveillance videos, proof that were irrefutable. She was not disappointed – well she had been looking for pain, and she had totally found it. It was getting hard to understand how exactly they had controlled his powers, until she found a surveillance video of what he was capable of doing using an iron chain. Now, _that_ was wicked. The next video was of an older Ward, completely unaware of his powers and looking confused at a doctor, an IV bag attached to his arm, a liquid that didn't look like saline at all entering his veins – it was somehow inhibiting his abilities, she was sure. In another video the now 'controlled' Ward was being convinced to accept all the doctor's words. Skye was officially disgusted. Rubbing her eyes and sipping her now cold coffee, Skye felt heaviness in her heart.

She was about to close the laptop when a date caught her attention – it was of three weeks ago, November 12, 11pm. Skye clicked on it and waited for it to open. Her heart was already in shreds, but hell, she wasn't expecting this.

Coulson sat in front of Ward while the later spoke, rather calmly about his fate.

" _If I'm getting a new life, you might as well take away all the memories I have of your team–"_

" _Ward–" started Coulson, but he stopped when the former agent continued._

" _And of Skye too."_

" _Are you sure? I thought you cared for her," Coulson frowned at him._

 _Ward allowed a sad laugh escape his lips, "I do. I love her, like I have never loved anyone in my entire life, but honestly, she doesn't feel the same way. If Skye feels anything for me right now, I'm sure it's hatred mixed with disgust."_

" _People say love and hate walk hand in hand–"_

" _You can't stop love, but hate you can. Yes, sir, I've heard that before. It's no use for me to keep suffering for a woman who will never love me back."_

" _I was going to say 'upon a very fine line', but your version is just as good. You know how the machine works, and what its purpose is. A real strong emotion could bring back memories…"_

" _If it comes to happen, I'll deal with it. For now, just put an end to my misery."_

" _As you wish. New memories will be inserted to your mind, and it will help you connect with whichever situation you'll awake to. The machine can re-write some memories, so you'll think you were a double agent on our side, that you were trying to save FitzSimmons and that you and Skye are friends and good partners. I'll figure out a way to tell the team about your decision and how they should act around you."_

" _Thank you, Sir."_

As if his reply was Coulson's cue, he rose from his seat and left the room. Ward swallowed the words that he was about to say, thinking that even if for him it would be easier to be away from all of them, if he had no recollection of what had happened, then _what harm could that cause?_

Skye closed the surveillance video. Her heart ached with this new discovery; she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. _How could he be such an idiot? Why hadn't he seen through her blatant lies?_

She had been so focused on her pain, on the fact Ward betrayed them that it hadn't occurred to her that he had always told her the truth. He had left his heart with her and this was how she had treated him.

The game was about to change. Skye was going to get him back with all his flaws and maddening skills. Skye fully admitted that she loved him, and this realization shone a new light on their relationship. Now, she would insert herself in his life again, and maybe, who knew, Ward could fall in love with her once again. Skye typed and sent a quick text to Coulson, requesting that she would pick up Ward from the hospital.

And as if the weight of the world had fallen upon her shoulders, Skye let her body fell into her bed, and before she knew, she was swept away to the land of dreams.

 _She felt terrified as the rain soaked her to the bone. Where was he? What had happened? Skye shivered as she called towards her partner._

 _"Ward!" Her voice echoed around her, as lightning cut through the sky. He appeared running towards her, despair written all over his face. He was just about to touch her when she felt herself being pulled away._

 _It had stopped raining; she was completely dry, her hair falling over her shoulders, inquisitive russet brown eyes staring back at her - Skye remembered this, it was like walking inside a memory - Ward was sitting across from her, the battleship game opened on the table between them, Coulson had just passed by them to go and talk to May, Fitz and Simmons were in the lab and this, this perfect little moment was just theirs, hers and Ward's; she missed this side of him, missed his friendship._

 _Skye blinked, and as she did so, she found herself in another dream. Ward was sitting under a tree, a book opened over his thighs, a basket sitting on his left side, a genuine smile plastered on his face. Behind him, over the mountains a mix orange, red, purple and yellow played in the sky. He was watching the sunset. She stopped, feeling the grass beneath her feet, a light breeze swirled her dress, and then she heard him asking warmly, "What took you so long?"_

The alarm clock woke her. Sighing, Skye got up and started her morning routine, her mind wandering elsewhere. Her cellphone pinged a couple of minutes later, signaling that she had just gotten a text message. Skye rolled her eyes, hoping that Coulson wasn't just telling her to get her Inhuman ass down to his office pronto. Picking up her cellphone and sliding her thumb over the screen to unlock it, she saw that the message was indeed from Coulson – just as she had predicted –, then ran her eyes through the message: _"I need you at my office in ten minutes._ _I want to know where this overwhelming desire came from."_

 _Wonderful._ She really didn't need this. Coulson should have known her better by now, but hell, she could certainly humor him if needed. Skye left her room, ready for a fight – this whole Director thing was getting on her nerves. Times like these she missed the Bus's atmosphere.

Skye opened the door of Coulson's office without knocking, with a simple, "You called me, boss?"

"Hey, Skye," Coulson greeted her. She smiled – it was funny how everyone now insisted on calling her Daisy, but Coulson still tended to call her Skye whenever they were alone. It was endearing from him, like a father-figure's nickname for his surrogate daughter.

Coulson was sitting behind his desk, and motioned for her to sit as well, but Skye declined, shaking her head slowly.

"I read your text," Coulson told her, "and I understand the need and the pull you have towards Ward, but I worry you might get hurt again."

"You know I can take care of myself, and I feel like I own him this. For all the reasons I specified on that message." Skye looked at him, tilting her head to one side, and arching an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Fine, but don't make me regret it." Skye nodded and left his office, closing the door behind her. She would move hell and earth if needed, but Ward was coming back to their side _complete_ , his mind and soul one once again.

With confident steps she walked towards her car and drove to the hospital. It took her less than half an hour to arrive there and less than fifteen minutes to reach Ward's recovery room. As she opened the door, Skye noticed that he was dressing up. He clearly thought that no-one was coming to pick him up.

"Hey Ward, what's up?"

Without turning around Ward closed his eyes at her voice – his eyelids lowered, he recalled a brunette girl with chocolate brown eyes and long, cascading hair falling over her shoulders, framing her delicate face. She was stunning. As he turned to meet her this time, Ward was greeted with a different kind of beauty; her eyes were warm and her hair was shorter than he remembered, but still wavy.

"Hey Daisy." Ward replied nonchalantly.

"Thought you could get rid of me, hmm Robot?" Skye asked him, punching his arm playfully, earning a smile. Another memory came to Ward's mind, both of them staring at a video and Skye asking him if could do what they were seeing, since, according to her, he was a robot.

"Good to see you too. So, you are my welcome wagon, hmm?" Ward teased her, which was incredibly new for Skye. Was this an effect from the machine or was Ward letting his guard down?

"Oh, yes, I am. Come on, we have so much to catch up to."

In one swift motion Ward picked up his leather jacket and his duffle bag, and followed her through the door.

"Don't get me wrong, but a lot to catch up to?" Ward stressed the last part as if his true meaning was, _"are you kidding me?"_

"Look, I get it, you are confused–" Skye started as she opened the door and got into the car, Ward copying her movements, "and possibly pissed that I came to pick you up and not FitzSimmons – don't even try to deny it, I know you have a soft spot for the science babies," said Skye, leaving Ward gaping while he put the seatbelt on.

"I'm not angry that you came to pick me up, I'm just surprised you have nothing better to do. I know we are partners, but I–" Ward tried to come up with an excuse for the fact that she intimidated him, but was cut off by Skye's voice.

"Yes, we are. We might have crossed the line before, but with everything that has happened, I... feel like the conversation we are about to have requires a specific location."

"Oh... Are you kidnaping me, Agent Johnson? Where are you taking me? A cabin in the woods?" Ward asked her, his tone taunting.

Skye bit her lip, before replying, "You wish."

Ward laughed wholeheartedly, and then rested his head on the car headrest, his eyes on the road. Skye watched him through the corner of her eye, a smile tugging at her lips. She turned up the radio while Ward dozed off after a couple of minutes, his handsome face turned towards the window.

"Daisy? Where are you taking me?" Ward asked when he woke up not long after, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Away from the base and the city. I need to show you something and I expect you to be open minded about it."

"Let me guess," Ward snorted, "you and Lincoln are going to have a tiny Inhuman baby and you're afraid it's a tiny monster?"

Skye almost lost control of the car because of the absurdity she had just heard, "Ugh, no! I mean, why you would think that?"

"I thought you were pretty cozy with each other. And since he is like you and all…" Ward said, looking out of the window.

"You're more like us than you think, or at least I think you are. Whatever they were giving you in the hospital was mixed with a substance that suppresses your powers," she said, not even realizing what was coming out of her mouth. Ward looked at her as if she had just grown another head.

"Powers? Johnson, are you even hearing yourself right now?" His tone was skeptical, but Skye could feel the hope underneath that. She had finally stopped the car and turned to look at him, her hand gripping the steering wheel with too much force.

"I know what I read and saw. You need to confront your past, otherwise you'll be made a puppet your entire life!" Skye snapped at him. Trusting his senses more than his mind, Ward touched her hand in a calming gesture.

"I know I have lied to you before, but just this once, take a leap of faith?" Skye murmured to him, while she watched his thumb softly caressing her skin.

"Lead the way, Daisy," Ward told her, his voice calm and collected.

"Skye," she said softly, as a lover would do.

"Excuse me? Did you just say sky?" he asked her with a frown on his face.

"That's how I used to call myself, with an 'e' in the end. You'll remember it eventually; I'll just have to trigger your memory," said Skye explaining herself to him.

"I have been dreaming about you," Ward confessed to her.

"Well, that makes us two, cowboy."

Skye re-started the car and drove a couple of miles, taking a cross-country road that would take them to their destination. She parked outside a small cabin, in the middle of the woods, miles away from any civilization. It was quite charming in a way, and although it reminded Ward of cheap survivor movies, it gave him a sense of belonging.

"Tell me there's food inside," said Ward in a light tone.

"What kind of inconsiderate asshole do you think I am? Of course there's food; also drinks and sweets." Skye rolled her eyes; honestly, what the heck was wrong with him?

"I don't know, Skye. With you, things are always unpredictable," Ward replied, to which Skye sighed loudly.

"Just get ours bags from the trunk, I'll open the door," Skye dismissed him, shaking her head and waving her hand.

"So bossy," He murmured under his breath.

Ward closed the cabin door using his foot. His eyes roamed through the living room – it was rather cozy, and looked like it had been taken from a freaking cabin's magazine. There was a fireplace, leather armchairs, a fine wood table; the windows were large, and he could see the moonlight filtering into the room through them.

He could hear Skye's steps not too far from where he was standing; if he had to guess, she was probably in the kitchen, or in one of the rooms. Choosing the center table, he put the bag down.

"Skye?" he called, wishing not to invade her privacy.

"Just a minute, I'll be out in a sec and we can talk." Skye's voice was muffled by the door, but even so, it made Ward stop and think that this girl, this tiny brunette woman who had invaded his dreams knew him more than she was allowing him to think.

It puzzled him. That Daisy or Skye or whatever she wanted to be called had supposedly so much more knowledge about who he was than himself. Ward went back to the living room, searching for any kind of lead, anything that would explain to him why Skye wanted to bring him here, to talk about his past – to unfold it. If only she knew what a Pandora's Box she was about to open, she would have stepped away very fast.

She emerged from the room about ten minutes later; Ward's anxiety grew by the click of the clock.

"Ward," Skye said as she appeared in front of him, wearing comfortable clothes, jeans and an oversized T-shirt with the inscription _'kiss the hacker'_ on the front. He arched an eyebrow at her as he sat on the armchair, waiting. It seemed all he did lately was wait.

"Skye," his voice was tense and hearing it she swallowed her next words. Ward wasn't up for any bullshit, he needed the answers and she knew it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Just make it quick, like a band-aid," Ward rushed her.

Skye sat down in front of him, suddenly wishing she had picked up two glasses and filled them with Scotch – but on a second thought , doing this all sober was the best way to go.

"I found some documents, videos and a lot of other things about you and your family _–"_

"Stop," Ward cut her off, "just jump to the part where I'm an Inhuman like your and Spark Guy?"

"Not an Inhuman per se, I think you were born with these abilities."

He was almost afraid to ask, but the words came out of his mouth anyway, "Like a mutant of sorts?"

"Grant, _–_ I mean, you could be a mutant or something;, perhaps fear, anger or disappointment triggers you, and then your powers surface. I feel that if we work on it, we can access your powers without waiting for it to be triggered all the time."

"What exactly did you find? Is it about Thomas and Christian? My parents and my little sister?"

The expression on Skye's face answered his question; it was about all of them.

"I found out that your parents were cruel with all of you, but mostly you, and I cannot accept or understand it." He nodded, overflown by the sentiment in her tone.

Skye rose from her seat and paced around the room a bit, trying to find the right words.

"What do you remember, Ward? How did you meet me? FitzSimmons? Garrett?

"You were a hacker working for the Rising Tide, FitzSimmons were on the team I was called to join, Melinda May was – still is – the pilot. Garrett was my mentor, after I joined Coulson's team the only time I saw him was _–"_

"When he boarded with Trip to find the same drug used on Coulson to save my life. You were Hydra, Ward, just like Garrett. You worked with him, you killed Victoria Hand and almost killed Fitzsimmons, and all because you wanted to save Garrett."

"I would never!" Ward shouted, jumping from his seat. His heartrate was picking up, his skin crawling; suddenly he felt like a caged animal, desperate to get out.

"They played with your brain, just like they did with Coulson's!" Skye kept telling him, her voice calm, even.

He shook his head, confusion written on his face.

"You once told me you loved me, Ward," Skye continued as she stood in front of him, hand raised in a calming gesture, her big, chocolate brown eyes burning into his. "Was it real? Tell me. I need to know."

It was as if everything came rushing through – he felt as if a movie was playing in his head in fast forward, overwhelming all of his being able to stop this, or at least slow it down, he fell to his knees in anguish, and buried his face in his hands. The air felt warm, heavy, suffocating – no matter how hard he fought to force oxygen into his lungs, he just kept gasping for air until his chest hurt. He was marginally aware of Skye moving to his side, kneeling down next to him and putting her arms around him.

"Listen to me, Grant, listen." His body was burning up. Skye had an idea to what was happening – she had triggered him. "You are having a panic attack. Focus on my voice." Skye pulled his arm around her shoulders and pulled him closer. His heart was beating fast, and Skye could feel the warmth coming in waves through his skin, but she kept talking to him, keeping him anchored to the present.

"I'm sorry," she murmured to him. Ward's body tremble underneath her touch. "I was only trying to bring you back to me. I know it hurts."

Skye moved the door with a swift motion of her hand; Ward was too busy trying to calm down to be actually impressed. Giving him a firm tug, she made him stand, supporting his body, and started walking with him towards the door. As soon as they were outside, he gently pushed her away, his hands suddenly catching on fire.

"Ward?" Skye's voice was gentle as she took a step towards him, but he took a step back. He looked like a freighted animal.

"I'm a monster, am I not?" Ward asked her, staring at his flaming hands. "Stay away from me! I might hurt you."

"I know who you are," Skye took a step forward, her hands raised in front of her so he could see them. "I know what you are capable of and I know, after all your holes have been filled." She finally stood right in front of him, her hands falling to her sides now, "That you would never hurt me intentionally."

Ward looked at her first, then towards his hands –the flames were weaker and it didn't pain him at all.

"See, you are unique," said Skye as she touched his wrist, "nothing to be afraid of."

"You asked me if I was saying the truth, and you knew I was." Ward said, watching as she caressed his hand ever so gently.

"You wanted me to lose control," he said, and Skye arched her neck to look up at him and locked her eyes with him, their breaths mingling together, "to bare my scars for you," he continued.

"I wanted you to be whole for the first time in your entire life. So I could finally meet the person I know you are." A thunder cut through the sky, breaking the spell.

"Let's get back inside," Skye started, only for Ward to finish her line of thinking, saying "it's about to rain."

Ward felt alive – no more masks, no more cracks in his brain. It was just him and Skye, and for the first time he wanted to do something for himself. He wished to feel the taste of Skye's lips again, to kiss her properly without fears.

He looked at her, the moment she entered the house again. She fell to the leather couch, drifting to sleep in less than a minute. Ward couldn't blame her, she was probably exhausted. Skye's powers took lot more of her than she let on, especially since she could feel all the changes and vibrations occurring on his body.

Unable to resist the lure he had for her, Ward sat in front of her on the floor, his body resting on the armchair, and watched her chest rise and fall, her pink lips slightly parted and her breath came out in little puffs. He watched how her hair fell over her eyes and cheeks. Soon his eye grew heavy, and before he could have moved towards his bed, he fell asleep – his mind taking him to the land of dreams.

 _Ward was screaming. He had lost her! Skye had been right there, all he had to do was reach further, but suddenly she had vanished._

" _Grant?" Skye called, touching his shoulder with a familiarity he couldn't put into words. Turning on his heels, he brought her into his arms, breathing her sweet scent, a mix of vanilla and coconut, in._

" _I've missed you," he murmured as he gently kissed her neck._

" _I've missed you too, robot" Skye answered, relaxing under his touch. He kissed her cheeks, nose and finally claimed her lips._

Skye's woke up with the taste of Ward on her lips. She looked around, only to find him lying on the ground next to the couch. She smirks at how boyish he looked, with his hair all tousled, his lips red as a strawberry, and his arm throw over his face.

She got up and laid down in front of him, watching the scar over his left eyebrow, his long eyelashes kissing his cheeks, and listening the sound of his breath.

"What are you doing?" Ward asked her, his voice hoarse from sleep, but playful.

"I was just wondering," she started, watching as he moved his body trying to get more comfortable, he crossed his arms and rested his face over his hand, matching her position, "how long I'm gonna have to wait until you make my dreams come true?"

He touched her face gently, tugging a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Skye's heart beat rapidly inside her chest in anticipation. He moved to cup her face between his hands; his eyes met hers, asking, wondering, wishing.

"Just kiss me, will ya?" begged Skye and he gave her a silly smile, caressing her cheek and licking his lips,

"Patience was never—" Ward started saying, but lost the words the moment Skye's lips touched his. It was a different kind of kiss from all the ones they had shared before.

This kiss meant promise, love, and something that could only be defined as fate.


End file.
